


The Demon Who Doesn't Do Good Things

by TheTyger



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Poetry, veggie tales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if you ask him to do good things, he'll just tell you, "I don't do good things." Thennnn Heeeee goes and saves a kitten and a puppy and a duckling...a parody of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Yes, from Veggie Tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Who Doesn't Do Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Butternut. Love you m'dear. This is total crack and should not under any circumstances be taken seriously for the sake of your sanity.

There is a demon

He's in Manchester

He has a Bentley,

And yellow eyes

And if you ask him to do good things,

He'll just tell you

"I don't do good things."

Thennnnn heeeeee goes and saves a kitten and a puppy and a duckling and he brings the angel cream buns and he flees the Inquisition and he hides the holy water and he hides behind a houseplant and he prays the angels won't find him at all!

There is a demon

He's in Manchester

He has a Bentley,

And yellow eyes

And if you ask him to do good things,

He'll just tell you

"I don't do good things!"


End file.
